


Drama Queen

by wolfodder



Series: EXO drabbles [8]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfodder/pseuds/wolfodder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows that Baekhyun likes to be dramatic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drama Queen

Everyone knows that Baekhyun likes to be dramatic. He exaggerates everything, and people have really just stopped being surprised.

Which is why Kyungsoo doesn’t bat an eyelid when the older singer collapses on the couch next to him and groans loudly after a practice session. “Ahhhh, I’m so exhausted, I might die if I don’t get a massage,” Baekhyun complains, draping his legs over Kyungsoo’s lap. Kyungsoo just leans back and ignores him.

"Kyungsoo-yah, I said I might die without a massage. Don’t you care if I die?"

He rolls his eyes. “Not really.” Baekhyun looks offended at the reply.

"But I _need_ a massage,” he whines, kicking lightly at Kyungsoo’s arm and legs. Kyungsoo just grabs the guy’s feet and lifts them away from his lap.

"Find someone else."

Baekhyun huffs and grumbles, glaring at the younger man for all of ten seconds before deciding to curl up next to him instead of finding someone to give him a massage.

He’s surprisingly quiet for a few minutes before he speaks again.

"Sure you don’t want to give me a massage?"

"Completely."

"Fine."


End file.
